Be Mine
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: A little Valentine's Day story for Martin and Sam


**Title**: Be Mine

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me.

**Spoilers**: None

**Author's Note**: Just a little Valentine's Day story I whipped up for Martin and Sam. I don't know if there are any French restaurants by the river since I'm not from New York but let's just say there is.

_Another day, another case, and more paperwork_, Sam thought as she walked towards her desk. Danny and Martin were already seated at the table, probably talking about baseball; through the glass she could see Vivian in Jack's office. It seems they didn't have a case yet.  
Danny smirked at her as she neared them. "Who's your secret admirer?"  
Confused, Sam followed his gaze to her desk where a single rose with a card attached to it lay. Placing her stuff down, she picked up the flower, gently touching the petals. Despite her confused look, inside she was smiling since she already knew who it was from.  
"'Be mine'." She read from the card. "Whoever's it's from sure knows the way to a lady's heart." She turned to face them, focusing her gaze on Martin. He just smiled at her and the simple act made her heart melt.  
Danny chuckled. "Such a romantic."  
Sam scoffed. "I am not. I hardly consider Valentine's Day a holiday, FYI."  
"Sure, Sam." He said, not believing her.  
Before Sam could protest further, Jack came out with a stack f paperwork with Vivian behind him. "No new case in so you know what that means."  
"Yeah, more paperwork." Martin grumbled.  
Jack nodded. "Get your papers done early, you can leave early and celebrate Valentine's Day."  
"Except Sam." Danny pointed out.  
Surprised, Jack turned to her but all she said was, "Shut up, Danny."  
They split the paperwork equally among them and rushed to finish so they could leave early.

Martin tried to keep his eyes on his paperwork but somehow they kept going back to Sam. Earlier, despite her act, he could tell she looked pleased by the rose. He was glad. He wasn't sure if sending her one would be too forward.  
As if she noticed his gaze on her, she looked up. Sam smiled, then nodded toward the break room.  
Understanding her, Martin got up. "Anybody want some coffee?"  
Danny raised his hand without looking up from the file.  
"I'll go with you." Sam offered, getting up.  
At this, Danny looked up, eyeing the pair. He could tell something was up between them. As he watched their retreating backs, his gaze went back to Sam's rose.

"Don't celebrate Valentine's Day, huh?" Martin asked as he made a new pot o coffee.  
Sam leaned back against the counter, arms crossed. "So?"  
He just grinned at her. When the coffee was done, he poured them both a cup and got another one for Danny.  
She eyed him suspiciously. "Do you have something planned?" Again he said nothing. "You do!"  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Martin told her.  
Suddenly Sam became giddy as a child. "Where?"  
"Not telling."  
"Please." Sam begged.  
He pulled her in for a kiss. His taste mingled with hers and it made her want more but Martin pulled away. "You'll like it."  
With that, he left the room. Sam bit her lower lip, shaking her head yet she was smiling.

The day couldn't pass by quickly enough and by the time Sam finished her paperwork, she was filled with anticipation and could barely contain herself. Quickly, she turned her papers in. She was careful about not letting Jack now she had a date. Sam gathered her things, carefully picked up the rose and headed for the elevator. But before she could reach it, Danny intercepted her. Damn it, she was so close.  
"Going on a date now, are we, Sam?" He asked.  
"No, I'm not." Sam lied.  
"Huh." Danny stared rocking back and forth no his heel, his arms crossed. "So you're not meeting, say…_Martin_ for a date?" And judging by her reaction he was right. "Sam, Sam, Sam…"  
"Danny, don't tell anyone. Please." Sam pleaded.  
He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're happy?" Sam nodded. Danny sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "Then I won't tell."  
Sam hugged him. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." He released her. "Now go before you leave Fitzy waiting."  
"Okay." She gave Danny a final kiss on the cheek and headed out.

_Sam-  
__I'm picking you up at 7. Wear something pretty.  
__Martin_

The note was taped to her TV. Luckily, she was just about to watch TV or she would've missed it. Something pretty? She picked up her phone and called him.  
Before he could say anything, she simply said, "Something pretty?"  
Martin laughed. "Yes, Sam, something pretty."  
Sam got off the couch and headed for her closet. Ruffling through her dresses, she couldn't really find a dress she thought Martin would consider "pretty". "Hmm. I don't have anything to wear then."  
"How about the red dress?" He suggested.  
"What red-" Her eyes fell on a dress tucked behind her other ones. That wasn't there before. She smiled. "Ohh. Martin-"  
"I thought it'd look nice on you. Alright then, be ready at 7." Martin said good-bye then hung up.  
Sam checked her clock. It was 5. She had time for a shower and get her hair done. She took the dress out and laid it out carefully on the bed.

At promptly seven, her doorbell rang. Sam took a deep breath before heading to the door. The door opened to reveal Martin… and a bouquet of red roses.  
"More?" She asked.  
He handed them to her. "You deserve them."  
Sam blushed, taking the flowers. "You're sweet. Let me grab some water for these and then we can go."  
"Okay." He stepped inside, staring at her retreating back. As he figured, she looked gorgeous in the dress he bought. She swept her hair up in a loose bun which complimented her face nicely.  
She came back from the kitchen with her coat and purse. "Okay, let's go."

Martin had taken her to a small French restaurant by the river. Inside were many couples but they managed to have room. They were seated with a view of the river.  
Taking a look around, Sam asked, "How'd you find this restaurant?"  
"I passed by it once and figured it would be nice to try it someday." Martin told her.  
"It's really nice." A waiter came and took their order. Sam reached across the table and took his hand. "Thank you for taking me here and thank you for the dress."  
He kissed her hand. "You're welcome."  
Not much was said over dinner except for a few jokes and laughter. They split dessert then Martin took the check. Afterwards, Martin took Sam for a stroll by the river. Sam pulled her coat tighter to keep herself warm from the cold wind.  
"Hey, you okay?" He pulled her closer to him, his warmth flowing into her.  
She smiled up at him. "You're keeping me warm."  
"That's good." He kissed the top of her head. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist.  
Awhile later, it was getting a bit too cold for Sam. She turned to Martin. "Can we head back now?"  
He nodded. "Sure."  
They turned around and walked back to the car, slower than Sam liked. She tugged t his jacket to make him go faster. "Come on, Martin."  
"What's the rush?"  
"Sam." He pulled back on her hand so she fell against him. They locked eyes and she leaned up to kiss him. As he opened his mouth to speak, she kissed him again. "You sure know how to get a guy to shut up."  
"I know." She kissed him a final time. "Now let's go, Marty."  
And his response was to smile at her then pick her up. He carried her the rest of the way to the car despite her protests to put her down.

Outside her apartment door, Sam turned around to face Martin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I had a good time tonight."  
He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you did."  
Sam turned her face so she could meet his lips. His tongue made its way into her mouth and she pressed herself tighter against him. They only pulled away when it was absolutely necessary to take a breath.  
"That was good." She murmured.  
"Yeah." He checked his watch. "I'm gonna go now." Martin gave her a final kiss before stepping away. But he couldn't because of her arms wrapped around his neck. "Sam, you need to let go if I'm gonna leave."  
She pressed kisses along his jaw. "Send the night with me."  
He let out a small laugh. "I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna ask."  
"I'm not asking; I'm telling you." With that, Sam grabbed Martin by his shirt and pulled him for a kiss while fumbling with her keys. When the door finally opened, she pulled him inside, without breaking the kiss, and closed the door behind them.


End file.
